Winter's First Touch
by Nardragon
Summary: When a young Milori and Clarion think they see someone at the border, it will lead to the greatest moment in their lives. My version of Clarion's and Milori's first encounter and the bond that developed from it. Prequel to 'A Winter's Day'.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, since I wrote my first Milori/Clarion fic I've been kind of….obsessed with them (that word makes me sound stalker-ish). Let's not say obsessed, let's say enchanted, yep, that sound like a better word. I have been enchanted with them. So this is a prequel to my other story 'A Winter's Day'. It's my take on Clarion's and Milori's first meeting.

* * *

Milori anxiously hurried through his daily duties eager for the evening to come.

'_Why must the day be so long?' _He thought to himself as he helped the glacier fairies re-support glacier pass. A couple of sparrow men had an extreme sledding race the day before and had accidently knocked out a large amount of ice. But he guess if it wasn't for that he would have had a lot less to do since summer was about to come to mainland, which meant that winter fairies had the lightest work load right now.

Has if he didn't think the day was long enough without having almost anything to do. To help past the time he thought of the previous evening he had spent at the border. He often went to the border where spring met winter, he was fascinated by the colors, but yesterday when he had gone he swore he saw a fairy. Fairies didn't normally have any reason to go the border except for the animal crossing. So it was strange to see one. But he had only gotten a glimpse so he wasn't even sure if there had really been anyone, but he hoped she was real. She had to be the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen.

It was foolish of him to think, even if she had really been there, that she would be back today, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Hey Milori!"

Milori was woken out his daydream by the voice of Dewey. He looked below him to see the young Keeper waving to him. He flew down to him.

"Hey, Dew." He said hovering in front of him.

"You said you were going to help me organize the library."

"Oh, right. I'll be right there, just a couple more blocks of ice." He said.

"I'll wait." Dewey said. Milori finished up his part of the glacier and joined Dewey. The flew to the library together.

"Am, how long do you think it will take?" Milori asked.

"Why, you have something better to do?"

"No…not right now…but later today, I wanted to…do something." Milori said.

"You're going to the border." Dewey said.

"What? What would give you that idea?" Milori said.

"Yesterday you woke me up saying you had seen the most beautiful fairy at the border."

"Oh, you believed me? You said that ice had fallen on my head."

"I still think some did. But I know you…unfortunately. I can guess what you're thinking."

"Hey!"

Dewey laughed, "I just think you wasting your time."

"But Dew, you can't tell me that you're not interested in the warm seasons."

"Course I am. That's why I'm writing a book on them."

Milori sighed, "But don't you want more than something than a few words. To be able to see, feel, smell, hold…"

"Are we still talking about the seasons?" Dewey asked. Milori didn't answer.

"Oie! Milori!"

"What?" Milori said.

"I guess that's no, you are definitely not thinking about the season."

"Of course I am."

"Sure." Dewey said rolling his eyes.

"Look let's just get the books in order." He said flying ahead of Dewey. Dewey shook his head and laughed. A few hours later the sun was low in the sky but the two fairies were far from done. Milori kept looking outside.

"Oh for the love of frost! Go!" Dewey said when Milori had looked out the window the seventh time that minute.

"What?"

"Go, you're not going to be any help in your state of mind now." Dewey said. Milori grinned.

"Thanks Dew. You're the best." He dropped the book he was holding and flew straight to the door. When he outside he made a thin long piece of ice and stood on it (like a snowboard). Form here it was mostly downhill to the border and if you were good snowboarding could get you there faster than flying. Saying Milori was good…well that a major understatement. He carved through the winter landscape, the wind whipping his hair.

Soon he could see the gorge that separated the seasons, with one last jump he slid to a stop just at the branch that crossed the border.

* * *

Clarion was sitting with Fairy Mary as the Tinker was adjusting a cart.

"I'm telling you Mary, he was breath taking." She said.

"Hammer." Mary said. Clarion picked up the hammer and past it her.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am. You had a good dream. Wheel."

"I wasn't a dream." Clarion said. She rolled the wheel over to Mary.

"You expect me to believe that you saw this sparrow man the border." Mary asked.

"Yes."

"It sounds a little unrealistic."

"But he was there…or at least I think he was." Clarion said.

"Think? Are you even sure you him."

"I'm pretty sure. I only saw him for a second but he was…" Clarion trailed off.

"Clarion? Hey!" Mary snapped her fingers in front of her friends face.

"Huh?"

"He was that good looking?"

"Better."

Fairy Mary sighed. "I would love to help but I have work…as do you."

"Oh right. I forgot." Clarion took off throwing a good bye over her shoulder. Later that day she flew back to the border. Yesterday she had come to see snow at sunset. She thought the way the light reflected off the white powder was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Or at least it used to be the most beautiful. She blushed, mentally scolding herself for thinking such things about someone she wasn't even entirely sure she had seen. She landed just at the edge of the tree line before the border. She sat down scanning the area. The sun was very low in the sky. It was going to set soon. Once it had she knew she was going to be able to see next to nothing in the winter landscape.

She was just about to give up and go home…when a rush of snow caught her eye. She looked to see someone snowboarding down to the border. Her breath caught in her throat. It was him. She was mesmerized. She stood up without realizing it, and moved slowly towards him.

* * *

Milori hopped of the board and looked around knowing it was stupid of him to be here, but he knew that if he didn't find her, she would end up haunting his dreams. He moved closer to the border looking into the trees. His gaze fell for a moment on the tree, the colors never failed to leave him breathless. Just them movement in the corner caught his attention. He turned towards it and felt his jaw drop. The fairy was there. She was real. He felt his heart jump. She was real! And oh…was she beautiful. He watched her every movement has she walked out of the tree line.

'_Oh no!' _He thought. She was coming towards him. What was he going to do? Should he run? Should he hide? Should he go towards her? No he couldn't do that. What would he say? Despite all the through running through his head he took a few steps closer to the border stepping on to the branch that served as the bridge to their two worlds. He stopped walking just a few steps shy of the snows edge. She stopped just a steps shy on her side.

* * *

Clarion couldn't believe it. He was here. Right here! She stared intently at him, entranced. He looked back with the same amount of intensity. She wasn't even sure how long their just stood there, without saying anything. She suddenly felt a blush bloom across her face and she looked away.

* * *

He blinked when she turned away. He saw the red blush appear on her face and felt his own become warm.

"Um…hi." He said feebly. She looked back at him.

"Hi." She said in an equally quite voice.

'_Oh frost! What do I say now?' _He thought to himself. He looked down at the snow kicking some of it.

* * *

'_Say something. Say something. Say anything!' _Clarion screamed to herself. But nothing came out. She tried to think of something to say but her mind was blank.

"I have to go." Milori said suddenly. He turned sharply and took off into the air.

Clarion watched as he flew away then turned around flying just as fast. Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe he had been right in front of her and all she had said was hi. Hi! Oh she was stupid. She should have said something more. She was sure he had left because she had been so quite. She didn't fly back to the pixie dust tree, instead she went to Tinker's nock. She landed lightly on the door mat of one the houses and knocked.

"Mary, it's me." She said. Mary opened the door.

"Clarion. What are you doing here? At this hour?"

"I saw him! I meet him!" Clarion blurted out barely containing herself.

"Really?" Mary's eyes opened wide. She stepped aside to let Clarion come inside.

"Oh Mary. You should have seen him. He was so regal looking, and his eyes. They had to the most glorious shade of brown." Clarion said spinning around. Mary laughed.

"What was he like? What's his name?"

"Am…"

"You don't his name!"

"Shoot! That was something I could have asked him."

"You didn't even talk him."

"Yes I did. We said hi to eachother."

"And that was it?"

"Well, he…I was…yes. That's all we said." Clarion said looking crestfallen.

"Well he must be something to make you speechless." Mary said.

"So you believe me?"

"Honestly…no. But not even you could get so worked up without a real reason. So I guess I have to take your word for it." Mary said. Clarion smiled.

"Well go on," Mary said. "Tell me about him. That's why you came here isn't it?" Clarion nodded eagerly and started to discuss at length the sparrow man she had seen.

* * *

Milori was sitting in a tree with his eyes closed. He was trying to forever imprint her image into his mind. He had been so stupid to run away. He hit himself on the forehead at the thought. Why was he so stupid? He should have at least asked her name. He sighed. He had to find her again. He would return tomorrow. Hopefully she would be there.

* * *

The next day as soon as his duties were done he headed to the border. It was still a while before sunset and he didn't expect to see her until then. He decided to entertain himself in the m meanwhile by making snow sculpture. It was one of his favorite things to do. He gathered a large pile of snow then making a scope out of ice he began to carve into it. He stopped sometimes to step back to look at or to change the size to the ice he was using to carve. Before he knew an owl was taking shape before him.

"Wow! You did that?"

Milori spun around to see the fairy standing at the edge of the boarder, her eyes wide.

"Am, yeah." He said.

"It's amazing." She said.

"You think? This isn't any good really." He said running his hand through his hair.

"No way. It's amazing." She said shifting her gaze from the owl to him.

"Uh…thanks." He said a small smile coming to his face. Their eyes locked and both felt the power to speak leave them.

Suddenly they both blurted out at the same time "Whatsyourname?"

They looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"I'm Clarion." She said softly. Milori took a breath as he looked at her. Clarion.

"Milori." He said walking towards her.

"Milori." She repeated. She smiled at him and he returned it. He stopped a few steps away from her.

"I'm sorry I ran away yesterday."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so rude to stare like I was." She said blushing.

"I did my fair share of staring too." He said. She laughed lightly. He felt his heart stop at the sound.

"You have a beautiful laugh." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Her face turned red and she looked away.

"Th…thank you." She mumbled out.

They fell into another silence. They both glanced at each other periodically but they could seem to hold their gaze for a more than a few seconds before one of them turned away. Finally Clarion said.

"What were you doing at the boarder?"

"Yesterday…I came to…ah." He couldn't just say he had been looking for her. That would sound weird.

"Am…Well I actually meant the day before." Clarion said avoiding his gaze.

'_So she had seen me then.'_ Milori thought to himself.

"I came to look at the trees." He said then instantly mentally face palmed himself. That was a stupid thing to say. She would think he was weird now.

Clarion smiled at his comment. "I came to look at the sunset on the snow." She said. He looked at her.

"Yeah, I do that too sometimes. The best place at Glacier Mount- the colors you get are just amazing. It looked like the ice is set ablaze."

"Wow. It sound beautiful." She said. "I wish I could see it." She looked longingly into the winter woods. He stepped closer to her and turned so he was standing next to her. She tensed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"See those peaks there?" He asked pointing with his other hand. She simply nodded at a loss for words.

"That's Glacier Mount." He said. She didn't reply. He looked at her and suddenly seemed to realize how close they were and that his hand was on her shoulder. He dropped it and took a step away.

"Ah…what's your favorite thing to do in the warm seasons?" He said quickly trying to change the topic. She thought for a moment.

"Riding rapids." She said finally.

"Rapids?"

"Oh they are these parts of the river where the water is really ruff. My friend Mary and I, we get in some boats and paddle into them."

"That sounds dangerous."

"I guess it is. A little. But the fun you have more than makes up for it." Clarion said.

"Tell me more about these rapids." He said sitting down in the snow. She nodded and sat herself and began narrating one her many trips down the river with Mary. Before either of them knew they were talking avidly about anything and everything. They stayed there long after the sun had set, well into the night. It wasn't until Milori, laughing at a joke Clarion had told, leaded back looking at the sky.

"Is that…the morning star?" he asked. Clarion looked up and frowned.

"Can't be. You can't see the morning star until just before…" She turned to the horizon. "The sunrise!"

"We've been here the entire night!" Milori said jumping up. Both of them were looking to the east where the first traces of the sun was appearing.

"Oh no!" Clarion said. "I should go."

"So should I." Milori said. They both took to the air. Milori stopped and turned around.

"Clarion!" he called. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Can I see you again?" He asked. She nodded.

"Meet me a sunset." She said before turned to fly off. He watched her as she left then did a flip in the air.

* * *

So that was my take on Clarion's and Milori's first meeting. If you liked it please let me know.

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter we see Clarion and Milori spend more time together and their night ends in an... unexpected way. Read to find out exactly how.

* * *

Clarion was sleeping lightly in the great archives when Fairy Mary came to see her. Mary shook her awake.

"Wha…" Clarion said jumping awake.

"You're lucky I found you before someone else did. It would not bode well for the queen to be if she was found sleeping when she is supposed to be studying Fairy Law." Mary said.

"Oh," Clarion yawned. "Thanks. It's just I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Don't tell me you went to the border again."

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh, Clarion what am I going to do with you?" Mary said shaking her head.

"But he was there. And I found out his name. It's Milori."

"Milori?"

"Yes. Oh Mary, it was amazing. We talked for hours."

"So that's why you didn't sleep."

Clarion nodded. "I'm going later to see him."

"Again?"

"Mary, you don't understand. There is just something about him."

"Just be careful alright."

* * *

Milori was humming while he helped Dewey organize the library.

"Well, someone is in a happy mood." Dewey said.

"Hmm…I guess you could say that."

"Your mystery fairy?"

"Oh, she's no mystery."

"Really? What do you know about her?"

"Her name is Clarion."

"Clarion…sounds familiar."

"We ending up talking the entire night. From sunset to sunrise." Milori sighed. "It was so geat."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Anything. Everything. She told me about the warm seasons. They sound so wonderful. Everything warm and colorful."

"I guess you're going to see her again."

"At sunset."

"Well we best hurry up and get this finished. Don't want you to be late for your date."

Milori's face grew red. "It's not a date. Nothing like that." He said quickly. Dewey laughed.

* * *

As soon as the sun was nearing the horizon both fairies took off for the border. Clarion got there first and sat down at the edge of the snow waiting anxiously. It wasn't long before she saw Milori on a snowboard coming towards her.

"Why do you ride that?" She asked when he had stopped.

"A board? It's fun. I guess the same reason you go rapid riding." He said sitting down next to her.

"It certainly looks fun."

"Oh, it's the best. The landscape becomes a blur, the wind whips past you. You can even go faster than if you were flying. But only if you're going downhill." He said. "What did you do today?"

"Fell asleep reading Fairy Law."

Milori chuckled. "Well, we certainly didn't get much rest last night."

"No, but it's strange. I don't fell the least bit tired right now." She said.

"Neither do I. I guess that's what good company can do." He said smiling. Clarion blushed and turned away, looking at the sun sinking in the distance. It was a perfect semi-circle, its golden rays painting the sky red and orange.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" She said softly.

"I've seen better." Milori said looking intently at her. She looked at him out the corner of her eye, trying desperately not to blush more than she already was.

"What was your day like?" She asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Eh, boring really. Helped Dewey pack some of his books, that's about it." He said lying back in the snow with his hands behind head.

"Dewey?"

"The Keeper of all Fairy knowledge. His a friend of mind."

"I see."

"Yeah, he can get pretty annoying at times…but dependable when he has to be." Milori said. He noticed the way Clarion was looking at him, with a slight smile on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh…" Clarion blushed, "Nothing…it's just you look…nice…against the snow like that." She turned away.

Milori turned away too, his face a deep shade of red.

"Thanks…" he said. She made a sound but didn't turn back to look at him. He eventual sat up just as the sun disappeared and sky grew a shade darker. He started to ask about bugs, something he never experienced firsthand. Clarion obliged and started to describe all the bugs she knew. The ones she liked and the ones she didn't like and even as to why she liked or didn't them. They talked until the moon came out. Milori sighed as he watched a cloud roll in front of it.

"We really shouldn't have a repeat of yesterday." He said.

"I can't fall asleep in my studies again."

"You said before that you were reading Fairy Law. You were studying it?"

"Am, yes. As part of my training. To be the queen." She said softly. She saw the wonder that appeared his gaze.

"You're the Queen?"

"Not yet." She frowned slightly; this was why she didn't want to tell him right away she was the Queen to be. Most people treated her differently because of it and she didn't want him to think as 'Queen' Clarion.

"Now that's ironic." Milori said.

"What is?"

He laughed nervously. "It's just…well I'm the Winter Lord to be." He said looking at his boots. She gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah…when I finish my training everyone shall have to know me as Lord Milori. It's kind of a pain really."

"I know what you mean." Clarion sighed. "I excited to be the Queen…but the way some fairies act…you would think I'm from the mainland, not another fairy like everyone."

"Yeah. That's the same way I feel too. Kinda part of the reason Dewey and I are such good friends. He doesn't look at me and see 'Lord Milori'."

"My friend Fairy Mary, she's the same. Says when I'm Queen I going to need some like her to remind her that I just a fairy. Oh, we should go. Or we'll just end up talking the night away again." Clarion sighed and stood up.

"Yeah…we should go." Milori agreed getting to his feet. They both stood there for a few moments.

"Yet neither of us is moving." Clarion said smiling slightly.

"No, we aren't." Milori said. Instead they took a step closer together.

"Are we just going to stand here until we see the morning star again?" Clarion asked.

"I hope not. I promised to help some animal fairies with an owl chick's first flight. Not something you want to fall asleep for."

"I could imagine." Clarion said. She noticed they had somehow gotten even closer. She could feel her heart pounding. "I really don't want to go." She admitted.

"I really don't want you to go." Milori said. They were close enough for him to see the way her pupils dilated when the cloud moved from in front the moon. He slowly brought his hand up cupping her chin. She leaned closer to him her eyes half closed. He lowered his head so the space between their faces was almost non-existent.

An owl swooped low causing a rush of wind to hit the two fairies causing them both to jump. Clarion let out a tiny squeal and hid her face in Milori's shirt. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him protectively. He laughed when he saw it was an owl.

"Silly bird. It's just an owl." He said. Clarion looked up and managed a smile. She looked at Milori and her face became violently red when she realized they were in each other's arms. Milori had a similar reaction. They jumped apart.

"Ahh…"

"Well…"

"Am…see you tomorrow?" Clarion asked. Milori just nodded. He turned and flew off into the winter woods. Clarion flew off herself. When she got to her room she buried her face in her pillow and let out a scream, partly for joy, partly from disappointment.

* * *

Yeah, I know. I'm a total tease. But just was only their third time meeting (well fourth if you count the glimpse the caught of each other) and the first night they only managed to say hi to eachother. I don't see these two as the type to fall all hot and heavy for eachother.

Although the way I do imagine their first kiss been...there is a fair amount of falling involved. But you shall see that in a later chapter (if you read A Winter's Day then you already have a fair idea of what happen). Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter we get to see when Clarion drags Mary to meet Milori. But it's not everything she hoped it would be...in fact Mary manages to turn the tables right around on her.

* * *

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty Please with Pixie Dust on top." Clarion said clasping her hands together. Fairy Mary sighed as she looked at her friend.

"Why can't I go tomorrow?"

"I already told him I'll bring you to meet him today."

"But today is Fairy Tale Theatre. You know I never miss Fairy Tale Theatre."

"You can miss one night."

"Of course I can't."

"How about this? When I'm Queen I'll make a law to have Fairy Tale Theatre every night."

"Clarion!"

"You're right. I'll never get away with it. But please come. He was so excited to meet you."

"Just tell him I'll come tomorrow."

"I told him that yesterday."

"Why do I have to come meet him anyway?"

"You're my best friend. You have to sign off on these kind of things." Clarion said.

"You don't need my permission. And besides I thought you already kissed him."

"I don't need your permission, but I would like your approval. And I told I didn't kiss him. We almost kissed once but that nearly two weeks ago. We haven't even talked about since."

"He can wait one more day to see me."

"No. I promised. How would it look if I showed up alone?"

"He's really that important that you want me to meet him?"

"He's more than that, he's prefect."

"Clarion, you're my best friend. I would do pretty much anything for you. But I'm not going to miss Fairy Tale Theatre just so I can watch you make kissy faces with your boyfriend. Especially since I can do that any night."

"That was mean. Just for that I'm making you come." Clarion said. She grabbed Mary's hand and began pulling her to the border. After a long flight that included a lot of pulling and shouting and the occasional leaf grabbing Clarion had gotten Mary to the border. Milori was already there sitting in the snow. He looked up with interest when he heard their voices.

"This is kidnapping!"

"We're already here, might as well say."

"Oh, Fairy Tale Theatre would have already started, but if I hurry I can make for the second act."

"Oh no! You no leaving now."

"Clarion?" Milori said. Clarion jumped and turned around. Mary began to slowly back away as Clarion's attention was occupied.

"Milori? You're already here."

"Yeah, I got here a little while now."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mary took some convincing too…" She looked to her side and was shocked to find Mary wasn't there. She spun around and spotted her and flew after her. Catching her again and pulling her back to the border. Mary huffed and finally gave up, realizing she was never going to make it to Fairy Tale Theatre tonight.

"You owe me." She whispered to Clarion.

"So this is the famous Fairy Mary."

"It's nice to meet you Milori. Clarion talks about you constantly."

"She does?"

"Oh yes, all the time. Ever since you two meet it's all I've heard." Mary grunted as Clarion elbowed her in the ribs.

"She doesn't mean 'all the time', right?" Clarion shot a look at Mary.

"Well, alright, not _all _the time." Mary said. When Clarion turned her back to her Mary mouthed '_Always talks about you.'_ To Milori. Milori covered his mouth to stifle his laugh. Clarion noticed and looked back at Mary. But she just gave Clarion an angelic look.

"For what it's worth, Clarion speaks very highly of you." Milori said.

"Oh really, what does she say?"

"She normal tells me about your adventure together. Let's see…She told me about one of your rafting adventures, the day to tried to tame a rabbit, when you raced carts through spring time square…oh! And when you found that strange box on the beach and tried to repair it."

"Has she ever told you about the time she tried to get bee's wax for me?" Mary asked. Clarion's eyes grew wide.

"He doesn't what to hear that story. You don't want to hear that story." She said very quickly.

"Why not?" Milori asked.

"Yes, Clarion why not?" Mary asked in her innocent voice.

"Because…it's boring really. It will just put you right to sleep." Clarion said.

"I don't think it's boring. It's one of my favourites." Mary said. "You see, I had some repairs to make to the roof of one of the houses in Thinker's nock. But I needed some bee's wax. Now Clarion being the wonderful friend that she is decided to get me some."

"Oh no." Clarion covered her face as Mary continued to tell the story. This was not going to be a fun evening.

* * *

"So in the end she's covered head to toe in honey. Poor girl. Says she was combing the stuff out of her hair for days after." Mary finished her story as Milori was beside himself with laughter. Clarion on the other hand was giving Mary the death glare. Mary winked as her.

"Well, I think that is enough story time for tonight. We should get going Mary."

"Awww!" Mary said sounding disappointed. "But I have so much more stories to tell."

"He can hear them another night."

"But I want to hear more." Milori said pouting. Clarion flattered for a moment caught off guard but how cute he looked like that. Mary took advantage of this.

"I have to tell about the first time she tired to leaf surf." mary said and launched straight into the story. Clarion just wanted to crawl into a hole.

* * *

Three stories later Milori was red faced from laughing so much. Clarion was red faced but for another reason.

"We really should go now. It's very late." Clarion said.

"You can come another night and tell me more." Milori said.

"How about tomorrow?" Mary said.

"How about the day after never?" Clarion whispered to her friend. She grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Milori called after her.

"Yeah, sure." Clarion called over her shoulder as she pulled Mary away.

"You planned that didn't you?" Clarion said when the border was out sight.

"Wish I had. Would have told even more embarrassing storiess. Maybe next time you will think twice before making me miss Fairy Tale Theatre…oh the one with the skunk! I should have that one." Mary said.

"You are cruel and evil fairy." Clarion said.

"That's what best friends are for." Mary said.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend. Just like Clarion wanted Mary's approval on Milori, my best friend asked for my approval on a guy she liked. No one had ever asked for my opinion on something like that before and it made me happy.

Also I've kinda embarrassed her front the guy with a few stories of our own, just as Mary did. Cause that is what best friends are for. So 'Perry' this chapter is dedicated to you.

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

The day after Mary's meeting with Milori. Enjoy.

* * *

Milori was sitting at the border watching the sunset, although he really didn't care about it. Clarion hadn't come yet and he was worried she wasn't coming. Maybe he shouldn't have laughed so much yesterday. She must be feeling horrible. He sighed the as the last trace of the sun slipped over the horizon.

_'She mustn't be coming.' _ He thought as he got up. He walked away from the edge of the border his boots crunching in the snow. He had just reached the tree line when…

"Milori?"

He turned around at the sound of her voice. She was there at the border. He was so happy he flew straight to her, wrapping her in a hug, almost knocking her over.

"Oh…" She said, her cheeks becoming red.

"I didn't think you were coming." He said holding her.

"I almost didn't. After yesterday…I was a little hesitant to come." She said. He leaned back but didn't move his hands from around her.

"I'm glad you decided to come." He said. "And besides, it was nice to see your reaction when Mary told those stories."

She gave him a questioning look.

"You're terribly cute when you blush." He explained. This caused her to blush even harder than she had yesterday. Milori laughed and leaned down so his lips were close to her ear.

"No story would ever make me think any less of you." He said in a low voice that caused her to shiver.

"I'm sorry, are you cold?" Milori said stepping back.

Clarion shook her head, a little sad that he had ended his embrace. "No…that's not it." She said.

He smiled and sat down, "So what did you do today?" he said, starting with what had become their regular opening question to each other. Clarion smiled and told him the events of her day. He listened never taking his eyes off of her.

It was another night when they stayed till the moon was high in the sky talking. Milori sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"The moon has come to mock me again. It knows when it rises to that height we must say good bye." Milori said.

_On such a winter's dark  
I did stay in her bright embrace.  
But turn away I must for now  
Till the wicked orb has made its arc._

"Did you come up with that?" Clarion asked, awestruck.

"I said it out loud?" Milori said looking horrified. Clarion giggled and nodded. Milori became crimson, looking away.

"I thought it was beautiful." Clarion said softly. Milori looked at her.

"Really?"

"Really." She said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. He touched the spot where her lips had been, breaking out into a huge grin.

* * *

As soon as Clarion reached home she found some parchment and her quill writing down the poem he had recited. She read and re-read it over several times until she was sure she would remember it. Leaving the parchment on her table she got up and moved to her balcony. From here she had a view of the autumn forest and just beyond the snowy mountains of the winter realm. She sighed and looked up at the moon.

"A wicked orb indeed." She said before turned to head inside.

* * *

"What's this?" Mary asked picking up a piece of parchment from Clarion's desk.

"Don't read that!" Clarion launched herself at Mary but the shorter fairy flew out of the way.

"Is it from him?" Mary asked grinning.

"No! Now give it here." Clarion flew up to her but Mary evaded her again.

"I'm serious Mary." Clarion managed to grab her ankle and Mary jerked in the air, the paper falling from her hand. Both fairies dived after it. Clarion grabbed it first, but Mary being the tinker that she was grabbed the blanket off Clarion's bed and threw in over the other fairy's head. Shocked by suddenly being engulfed in darkness her grip on the paper loosened as Mary grabbed it. Clarion was still trying to get out of the blanket and Mary used the moment to read paper.

"Oh, this is…"

BAM! Clarion flew straight into Mary pinning her to the floor and taking the paper from her.

"Too late, I already ready it." Mary said, then the pain hit, from being tackled. "Ow! I think you might have broken something."

"Good, that will teach you not read others personal stuff." Clarion said folding the paper. She went over to her closet and pulled out a wooden box. She placed the paper in the box before returning it to the safety of her closet. Mary smiled, knowing that box was where her friend hid her most precious treasures.

"So did he write for you?" She asked. Clarion sighed, then shook her head.

"He said it to me. Last night. I wrote it down when I got home to make sure I never forget it." Clarion said. Mary smiled again.

"It's a beautiful poem, he's quite talented." Mary said. Clarion nodded.

"I approve."

"What?"

"I approve. That's why you dragged me the border yesterday. I approve. He's quite the sparrow man." Mary said smiling. Clarion smiled in return.

"You have one day off every week from your duties and studies, right?" Mary asked suddenly

"Yes…" Clarion said a little confused. "You know this. Why did you ask?"

"Just making conversation. When's your next day off?"

"Three days."

"Okay." Mary said getting up and flying to the door. "I'll see you later." Clarion looked on confused as her friend gave her a quick wave and was gone.

"What's that Tinker up to now?" She asked herself.

* * *

Fairy Mary flew straight to the autumn forest and began flitting through the trees looking at leaves. She picked out several large, thick yellow ones and gently rolled them up and tucked them under her arm. She then headed over to summer valley, picking out some cotton tuffs from the plants.

"This will do nicely." she said. She flew back to her home and cleared away the table, placing the things she had just collect there.

"I won't be able to finish in three days." She said looking at her calendar. "But it I push I can have it ready for next week. That gives me ten days. Alright Mary, let's get started."

* * *

So what is Mary up too. I bet you guys can guess, it's not that cryptic.

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

I think everyone will enjoy this chapter. Milori and Clarion certainly did. ;)

* * *

The sun had set not to long ago and the stars were just coming out. It was full moon tonight and it was just above the horizon Clarion and Milori were sitting at the border facing each other, their hands locked together in a thumb war match. Yes, a thumb war.

"And along glacier pass there are these ice caves that perfect for sledding. Ha…take this." He flipped his thumb down but Clarion moved her thumb.

"Too slow." She said grinning. He pouted at her. They wrestled fingers for a few moments.

"Mary found your poem earlier."

"How'd she find it? Ahh…no…so close." Milori said groaning in frustration as she escaped him again.

"I wrote it down. I wanted to make sure I don't forget it."

"Oh, what did she say?"

"She gave us her blessing."

"Really?"

"Yep. I think she's up to…Ha! Yes!" Clarion exclaimed as her thumb came down on his.

"No fair! You cheated!" He said. He shifted his grip so his hand was over hers.

"How can you cheat at thumb war?" She asked.

"I don't know how…but I never lose." He leaned closer to her.

"You just did." She said tilting her head slightly.

"Only because you cheated." He said softly. He pulled gently on her hand, making her come closer to him.

"I didn't cheat; you're just a sore loser." She said. Their noses were just brushing.

"I'm not a sore loser." He said.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Just to show how I'm not a sore loser I'll give you a prize." He said.

"Oh…"

"Close your eyes." He whispered. She complied. He leaned forward his lips ghosting over hers; he brought up his free hand and 'SPLAT!' Clarion gasped and leaned back, her face covered in snow. Milori laughed clutching his side.

"You're dead Milori." She said. She picked up as much snow as she could and threw it at him. He raised his hands to defend. She threw more snow at him, while he still laughed. She suddenly flew off the branch down to the river below. Milori leaned forward to see what she was up to and got a face full of water. He shook his head to rid it of excess water.

"Queen to be. Right, you can use any warm Fairy talent." He said. He moved out of the way as she sent another glob of water at him.

"That's how you want to play, alright." He picked up more snow and flew under the branch, taking her by surprise. The snow dropped right on top of her. She retaliated with a full stream of water.

"Ahh!" Milori flew out of the way, going above the branch. She followed him with the water. He flew higher trying to get out of her range, but she still managed a direct hit. He fell out of the air. The victorious grin on Clarion's face was wiped off, right before he crashed into her, knocking both of them out of the air.

They landed on the branch with a 'thud'. Milori landed on his back, in the snow, Clarion on top of him.

"Oh…let's not do that again." He said propping up on his elbows. Clarion pushed herself up and looked at him.

"Agreed." She said.

"You have some serious water skills." He said, causing both of them to laugh.

"You aren't pretty bad yourself." She said, meeting his gaze, she saw something there in his eyes. He saw the same expression in hers. Milori reached up and brushed some snow out of her hair. He trailed his finger down her cheek and moved it rest at the back of her neck. She leaded forward and their lips met.

Milori cupped her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments they broke apart both drawing in deep breaths.

"Wow…" Milori said. "That was not the chaste kiss I would expect of the Queen to be." He said looking up at her. She grinned at him, running a hand through his hair.

"That's stereotyping." She said before leaning down to kiss him again. He moved one of his hands to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. They were so absorbed in each other neither took any notice of what was going around them….that was until Milori slipped over the side of the branch. Both instinctively opened their wings to stop the fall. They both hovered just above the surface of the water.

They looked at each other and laughed. Milori flew forward and wrapped one hand around her waist.

"That was amazing." He said.

"Eh… it was alright…about as much I would expect from the Lord of Winter." She said struggling to keep a straight face. Milori knew she was just baiting him.

"Oh, that was below the belt. Who's stereotyping now?"

"You started it when I got a face full of snow."

"Well let's see if I can change your mind about my abilities." He said and kissed the nape of her neck. She gasped from the sensation, forgetting to flap her wings. Milori tighten his grip around her and pulled her closer, peppering her neck with kisses.

She tilted her head trying to lean away from him, but it only exposed more of her neck. He found a sensitive spot that caused a moan to escape her. He grinned against her skin and kissed that same spot again.

"Milori…" She said in a breathy whisper, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

"Alright. You win…I give…I give." She said finally when he left her gasping. He chuckled and with one more kiss her let her go.

"Did I change your mind?" He asked slyly.

"Most definitely." She said running her fingers in his hair. They flew up the branch.

"Were did the time go?" Clarion said noticing the moon's position in the sky.

"Well…" Milori said wrapping his hands around her from behind. They both laughed. Clarion turned around in his arms.

"We have to go." She said sighing.

"Till the wicked orb has made its arc."

"Till the wicker orb has made its arc." She kissed him and stepped back. He held onto her hand until just their fingers were touching. She blew him one more kiss before flying off. He sighed and flopped backwards in the snow.

* * *

I told you you would like it.

And if you were wondering I totally stole the thumb war thing from Princess Diaries 2.

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, just for you all to know during the first part of this chapter, whenever you see '…' interrupting Clarion and Milori's speech it means the sentence is broken by a kiss. I originally had it out in words in-between their speech but the word 'kiss' came up a lot of times and is still in the chapter a ridiculous amount of times. That being said, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

It had been a few days since Milori and Clarion had shared their first kiss. Both of them noticed that they talked a lot less during their meetings now, not that either of them minded. It was already very late tonight about the time they usually said good bye, except they were finding it difficult to do so.

Clarion broke their kiss and looked up. "It's getting late."

"Wait." Milori kissed her again. She returned the kiss for a few a moments but then pulled back.

"We should…go." She said. Milori kissed her lightly.

"We should." He said before pulling her into a deeper one.

"We're not…" She was cut off by his lips. "…leaving, are we?"

"No….we are not." Milori said kissing the special spot on her neck. She moaned before pulling back and standing up.

"No, no, no…" Milori grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "…Not yet."

Clarion couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck. He lifted her off her feet.

"Oh…we really sho…should go."

"We…really should." Milori agreed, but neither moved from their position.

Somewhere in the back of Clarion's mind she thought that it was very odd she was losing this argument despite the fact he kept agreeing with her.

"Keep this…up and…and….we'll be here all…night." Clarion said.

"That…won't be…a bad thing."

"We…already….pulled another all-nighter…two days…ago."

"Again…not a bad…thing."

"Except…we both…we both fell asleep in the day and…got…in trouble."

"It was worth it." Milori whispered against her lips.

"We ca…can't stay out…out…an…anoth…Oh frost! Why do you have to be…such a good kisser?"

Milori smiled into the kiss at her use of the winter fairy expression. They remained like that for a few moments more.

"I'm going…I'm going…..I'm not moving." Clarion said with her eyes closed.

"I'm not even trying to hold…you back now."

"Alright I'm going now." Clarion said. She kissed Milori once more and walked backwards.

"Let that wicked orb hurry throught the sky." Milori said as he watched her go.

* * *

Clarion was sitting on the window sill of her room looking at the night sky. She sighed.

"Hey there love struck!"

"Ahh!" Clarion jumped and tumbled from the window sill to the floor of her room. Mary looked in from the window, a large bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry."

"Mary," Clarion sat up rubbing her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my favourite smitten fairy is doing." Mary flew into the room and helped Clarion up.

"Stop talking like that."

"How's the perfect sparrow man?"

"Sure, go ahead and mock."

"Alright, I'll stop now. Besides I didn't come here to mock you."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to give….wait a second…your lips are swollen!"

"What? No!" Clarion grabbed a pillow off her bed and covered her face.

"They are! Oh you naughty fairy!"

"They are not!"

"Then why are you hiding them?"

"Okay…so we kissed."

"Looks like you did more than that."

"Mary you said a reason for being here."

"What? Oh right. I have a present for you." Mary took the bag off her back and placed on the floor. She opened it and pulled out a winter coat.

"Is that…"

"Yep, and that's not all I also made…" Mary was cut off when Clarion tackled hugged her.

"You are the best friend ever!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Mary said with a laugh. "But don't thank me yet." Mary laid the coat on the bed and rummaged in her bag again. She took out a pair of boots, ear muffs and gloves.

"You made all of this?"

"You're surprised."

"How can I ever thank you?"

"You can thank me by putting them to good use. You day off is the day after tomorrow, right? Well go on try them on. I'll have just enough time to make any adjustments."

Clarion eagerly put on the coat and turned for Mary to see.

"It's perfect Mary. This is absolutely perfect."

"Well, I made it, didn't I?"

* * *

The next day at sun set Milori got tackled hugged by Clarion when she got the border. She flew straight into him causing him to tumble backwards onto the snow. They were kissing before they even hit the ground.

"Wow…" He said when they broke apart. "Someone's in a good mood." He said. She sat up allowing him to get up.

"You don't know the half of it." She said grinning.

"It must be good if it makes you smile like that." He said. Clarion told him about Mary's gift and her day off tomorrow.

"Spend the day with you? That would be amazing." Milori said. "But is it safe for you cross?"

"Mary made those things to keep me warm. She says once I keep my wings in the coat it should be fine."

"Let's do it." Milori said. Clarion kissed him and he kissed back deeply.

* * *

The next morning Clarion was up before the sun. She was too excited to sleep. She got her stuff ready and throwing her coat over her arm she flew the border. She got just as the sun was rising. Milori was already waiting on her. She greeted him with a kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked as she put on the coat.

" Absolutely." She said. He held out his hand for her and lead her off the branch, into the winter woods.

* * *

So did you enjoy the chapter? I think this is my favourite chapter so far...or at least the beginning was my favourite. I loved writing it. It took a while a right because I kept stopping to laugh.

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7

To I luv Milorion, I agree with you that in the movie they did have a very calm kiss. And that's part of the reason why I love this couple so much, but this is also when they were much younger. I see them as … well young romantics at this time, just enjoying being together. That's more of what I was going for at the start of the last chapter. Maybe I did portray them as a bit love sick, not really my intention though.

Now the chapter.

* * *

Milori smiled as he watched Clarion. She was spinning in the snow her arms out and the hem of her coat flying out. Milori stepped up to her and linked their hands, spinning with her. Clarion's expression showed surprise for a moment but she smiled at him.

"Can I join you?" Milori asked. She leaded against his chest.

"Always." She said. Milori hugged her tightly.

"What are we going to do first?" She asked looking up at him.

"I thought, since I met your best friend, you should meet mine."

"The Keeper?"

"His friends call him Dewey. Come on." Milori lead the way to the library. He opened the door and ushered her in with a bow.

"Dewey?" Milori called out.

"Nobody's home."

Clarion looked at Milori with a raised eyebrow.

"He does that when he's writing or doing something he shouldn't." He said. "Dew, come on. I know you're here." Milori called again.

"Milori, oh it's you." Dewey appeared around the stack of books his nose splattered with ink.

"Ahh…Dew." Milori rubbed his hand against his nose trying to indicate where the other sparrow man had ink.

"What's wrong with your nose?" Dewey asked. Milori sighed.

"Dewey, I would like you meet Clarion." Milori said stepping aside so Dewey could see her.

"It's my pleasure." Dewey said with a small bow. Clarion returned the gesture with a curtsy.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Dewey." She said.

"The feelin' is mutual. Milori has spent many hours talking about you. I can't tell you how many nights he knocked on my door just to tell me about something you had said or done. I could write a book on it. If I did, I'm sure he would be the first one to read it…what? I'm not supposed to tell her that?"

From the time Dewey had said 'spent' Milori had given him hand signals to stop talking. He ended up face palming himself and only then did Dewey take heed to his plight. Clarion hid a smile as Milori shot another look at Dewey.

"Well, can't take it back now. Besides, it's not like I told how you blush whenever you talk about her." Dewey said. Milori threw his hands up in the air.

"Thanks Dew, but I think we're going to leave now."

"Aww, why?" Clarion said.

"We have a lot to do…come on." Milori said pulling her with him. When they were outside Clarion walked ahead then turned around to look at Milori.

"How come we left so soon?" She asked walking backwards.

"You just wanted to stay so you could get back at me from the night Mary came with you meet me." He said.

"What? No, I would never." Clarion said in a sweet voice.

"Oh, really?" Milori said nodding his head.

"Of course." She said in the same voice.

"Yeah right." Milori said and ran towards her. She let out a shriek and tried to run away but Milori grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up, spinning around. Their laughter floated around the snowy landscape. Milori fell over and landed on his back in the snow, Clarion on top of him. She smiled down at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"This is perfect." He said when they broke apart.

"It's almost perfect." She replied.

"What could we possibly be missing?"

"This." A hand full of snow landed right in Milori's face.

"Yes! I finally got you back!" Clarion yelled, jumping up in joy.

"Oh, it's on now." He picked up a hand full of snow and threw it at her. She ran out of the way and took cover behind a tree. He flew up and hid in the branches. Clarion didn't see when he had taken off and was surprised when she didn't see him. She came out from behind the tree and called to him. He waited until she had moved right under the branch he was standing on.

He called out to her and then jumped on the branch, dislodging all the snow. She looked up to see a pile of snow fall right on her, covering her from head to toe. Laughing he flew down and landed next to the snow pile she was now buried under. Her head popped out of the top of the snow, causing him to laugh harder at the sight.

"It's not funny."

"Sure it is." He held out his hand and pulled her out wrapping one hand around her waist. "You should have known to never pick a snowball fight with a winter fairy." He said.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." She said.

"Come on we still have a lot to do." He said eagerly pulling her with him. He took her on a tour of the winter woods and the frost forest. He took her for lunch in glacier pass and then ice sliding. As the sun was getting lower in the sky they ended up at the top of a hill watching a drove of bunnies run past.

"Watch this." He said and flew off. He landed on one of the bunnies and began to ride it.

"Milori be careful." She called.

"I'm perfectly safe, look no hands!" He threw both his hands in the air, at the same time the rabbit jumped, knocking him off. He landed in the snow and the bunnies continued to hop over him.

"Milori." Clarion called but got no answer. The bunnies moved on and she could see him lying face down in the snow.

"Milori?" She called again. He shifted and got on his hands and knees but only for a moment before falling back into the snow. He didn't move.

"Milori!" She was running now, her heart pounding. She slid the last few feet in the snow coming to a spot next to him. "Milori?" her hands hovering just above his body. He still didn't move. She hear him groan, the sound muffled by the snow. She turned him over and found his face in a huge grin.

"Haha, you should see your face." He said laughing.

"That was not funny!" She hit him on the chest. "I thought you were really hurt!" She hit him again.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said still laughing.

"You should be, you stupid jerk." She hit him again.

"Alright stop." He grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry." He said again, in a softer voice. "I'm fine. I promise." He pulled her towards him, tucking her head under his chin.

"Are you sure?"

"How can I not be fine when you are next to me?" He said.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Never do that to me again. Not ever!"

"Never. I promise." He said. She sighed and leaded against his chest. "You really worried me." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." He said wrapping his hands around her. "I'll never make you worry like that again. I promise."

They stayed like that for awhile until Milori pulled back. He looked up the sky.

"Oh frost! We have to go or we'll miss it." He said jumping to his feet.

"Miss what?"

"It's a surprise. But we have to hurry." He said and picked her up bridle style causing a blush to appear on her face.

"Milori…"

"You can't fly so I'll have to carry you." He explained. "Hold on tight." He took off. After flying for awhile he asked her to close her eyes.

"Why?"

"So the surprise isn't ruined. Now close your eyes."

"Last time you asked me to close my eyes I ended up with a face full of snow." She said.

"This isn't like that, promise. Please close them?"

"If this some kind of trick, Milori, I swear you will never kiss me again."

"You'll never be able go through with that threat." He said bring his face closer to hers.

"Want to bet." She said in seductive voice.

"You will the death of me." Milori said kissing her. "Just keep your eyes closed." He said when they broke apart.

"Alright, I trust you." She said closing her eyes. "But nothing funny."

"Don't worry. I enjoy kissing you too much. I would have to be stupid to do anything to threaten it."

"Well you can be stupid sometimes." She said smiling.

"You realize I can drop you, right?"

"No you won't."

"What makes so sure?" he loosened his grip on her a little, her arms tighten around his neck instinctively, but she still kept her eyes closed.

"You just told me. You said you like kissing me too much to do anything to threaten it." She said, causing him to laugh.

"I'm never going to win an argument with you, am I?"

"Nope." She said.

A little while later he landed and put her down.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, not yet." He said putting his hand over her eyes. He gently moved her.

"Alright, now." He said and moved his hands. She opened her eyes and gasped. They were looking at breathtaking sun set. The light reflect of the snow lighting up the valley below them, turning brilliant shades of pink, orange and red.

"This..this is…" She said.

"Glacier Mount. You said wanted to see the sunset from here." He said.

"You remembered?"

"Of course."

"But that was the first night we meet."

"The second actually." Milori said.

"Well, now that I think about it was the third, technically." They both laughed. Clarion turned back to the sun set. Milori stood behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Do you like your surprise?" he asked.

"I love it. It's the perfect way to end the perfect day."

"Almost perfect."

"What are we missing?" She asked tilted her head back to look at him.

"This…" he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back turning around and wrapped her hands around his neck. He tightened his grip around her waist and lifted her off her feet so her face was just above his. They broke apart and looked at each other for a few moments.

"I love you Clarion."

"I love you too."

They kissed again as the sun slipped over the horizon and the first stars appeared in the sky. It was the perfect end to the perfect day.

* * *

Oh, I think I just died from the sappiness of it all. Sorry this is overdue guys, but I have exams right now. I shouldn't have even written this when I did but the way my timetable is looking right now I won't be able to post for a while, so please bear with me for now.

I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue this this point I can only see one way the story will go. And I really don't want to have to write their goodbye. I'm not good with sad, I will probably end up breaking down everytime I try to write it. I almost cry just thinking about it. I have a plot in my head and if you guys want me too I'll write it. Let me know, just know after this point the tone will change.

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8

I only have three more exams and I decided to take some time off for some R&R. And nothing is more relaxing for me than writing. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Clarion wake up." Mary burst into Clarion room. She shook her. The other fairy pulled her blanket over her head.

"Hmmm."

"You stayed out all night again didn't you?" Mary asked.

"No…" Clarion said groggily. "Okay, maybe a little. But it's Milori fault." Clarion mumbled the next part but Mary heard something about 'good' and 'kiss.'

"Well, we don't have time to let you have snow laden dreams. It's afternoon!"

"I was supposed to have fairy history today. Learning what happened a hundred years ago can wait five more minutes." Clarion said.

"No, you have to get up now! The Queen and Ministers summoned you!"

"What!" Clarion sat up bolt straight. "Why?"

"Don't know. But we have to get moving. You're late." She pulled Clarion out of bed and flew over to her cupboard. She took out a dress and threw it for Clarion.

"I haven't done anything wrong…recently, have I?" She said fluttering behind a screen and throwing off her night gown.

"Other than crossing the boarded three days ago."

"They couldn't have found out about that. Could they?"

"I hope not. We haven't even gotten into any of our usual trouble recently."

"Except…" Clarion started to say.

"The badger incident!" They said together.

"Oh no. They can't know about that."

"Better chance of them knowing that than about Milori."

"I'm not sure which would be worse."

"Well, we can find out. You have to go." Mary pushed Clarion out her door. Together they flew up to the top of the Pixie dust tree. Clarion landed in front of the entrance and took a deep breath.

"I'll be right outside." Mary said. Clarion nodded and walked into the room. She had been in here many times before; too many had involved something she and Mary had done. She really hoped that wasn't the case this time. She walked up to a large door, knowing who would be waiting on the other side. She took another breath and knocked.

"Come in." A voice echoed from inside. She pushed the door open and walked inside. She was looking at Queen Annalisa and the Minister's of spring, summer and autumn.

"Clarion, come in. We have something very important we want to talk about." Queen Annalisa said.

"Those Badgers won't really our fault; we just happened to be there and…wake them up causing them to go crazy. But we didn't mean to." Clarion blurted out before she could stop herself. The four of them looked at her.

"Amm, but that's not what this about." Clarion said.

"No, but we can get to the badgers later." Queen Annalisa said.

"So then this is about…" She started to say. 'Don't be about Milori. Don't be about Milori." She thought to herself. She didn't know outside the window was a certain Tinker who had her fingers crossed and was thinking the same thing.

"We have been looking at you closely lately." Queen Annalisa continued.

'They know!" Clarion thought.

"We have decided you are ready to take to crown."

"What?" Clarion and Mary said the same time. Everyone in the room turned to the window where Mary was hovering with her mouth open.

"Mary?" Clarion said.

"Am, I was just flying by. Just imagine I'm not here." Mary said and she disappeared. Queen Annalisa looked at Clarion with a raised eyebrow. Clarion gave a little laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Clarion what do you say?" The minister of summer asked.

"I'm shocked…you really think I'm ready?" She asked addressing the question mainly to Queen Annalisa. She nodded at the young fairy.

"I do. If there was any doubt we won't be having this conversation right now."

"Wow. Thank you. Thank you so much." Clarion said. Her wings began to flutter lifting her slightly off the ground.

"We are planning to make the announcement tomorrow and your coronation will be held on the New Moon as costmary."

"New Moon? As in the next new moon….as in two weeks?" Clarion said.

"Yes, it will give us just enough time to organize everything."

Clarion's wings stopped suddenly and when her feet touched the floor she suddenly left much heavier.

"Are you alright Clarion?"

"Hmm….yes, yes. May I leave?" She asked.

"Yes, you may. I expect Mary is waiting for you."

Clarion just nodded and flew to the door. As soon as she was outside Mary flew into her.

"This is great. You are going to become the Queen."

"Yeah, great." Clarion said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, something is up?"

"No, I'm fine. Really." Clarion smiled at Mary, but Mary just raised her eyebrow.

"You really expect me to believe you when you are using that voice." Mary said. Clarion sighed.

"Two weeks, Mary. I'm going to be the Queen in two weeks."

"Yes I know. It's wonderful." Mary said but she noticed the look on Clarion's face. "Isn't it?"

"I just didn't think it would be so soon. What if I'm not ready? What if I mess up? Mary I can't even get some bee wax, how am I supposed to run Pixie Hollow. Make sure the season change on the mainland on time. I'm not ready. I have to go tell Queen Annalisa." Clarion turned around with every intension of going back inside but Mary grabbed her hand.

"Okay you need some chamomile tea." Mary said.

"With some honey?"

"Of course. What's chamomile tea without honey?" Mary said and led Clarion back to her house in Tinker's nook. It wasn't long before Mary had fire going and pot of water coming to a boil.

"Clarion listen to me. You will be a great Queen." Mary said sitting next to her friend.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know I'm not going to mess up?"

"Well, I'm a Tinker. And Tinkers know these things." Mary said. Clarion snorted.

"Yeah, just like you though you knew how to fix that box thing on cast-away cove."

"So I don't everything. But if I know anything, I know you. And I know you will be a great ruler. You have to be, it's in your nature to be kind and just."

"You think?"

"I don't think…I know."

"Thanks Mary." Clarion said hugging her.

"That's what best friends are for."

"I thought they were for embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend?"

"Oh, we're for that too. We have many, many reasons for being best friends." Mary said. Both of them laughed. A few cups of tea later Clarion was feeling surer of herself.

"So you're not going to go back to Queen Annalisa right?" Mary asked.

"Oh frost no! She knows about the badgers now. I'm going to be avoiding her as much as possible." Clarion said.

"Oh frost?"

"Oh, it's something the winter fairies say. I kinda picked it up from Milori." Clarion said blushing slightly. Mary laughed.

"I should have known. Speaking of Milori the sun should be setting soon." Mary said.

"Already?" Clarion asked going over to the window.

"Well you did sleep most of the day. What in the name of pixie dust did you do last night?" Mary asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Amm, we just talked." Clarion said hurrying to the door.

"Sure." Mary said, dragging out the word, grinning even bigger. "Give Milori a kiss for me." She said causing Clarion to turn red.

* * *

Well Milori wasn't in this chapter because I wanted a have a chapter entirely for Clarion's and Mary's friendship. Hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have an interesting turn of events.

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, this is what happens when I'm fed up studying and procrastinate. While I know I'm going to regret writing this chapter when I'm cramming tomorrow I can't care less right now. Like I said in chapter 7, this is where the story starts changing tone.

* * *

Clarion landed on the branch and sat down huffing to herself. Mary could be so silly sometimes. Telling her to…

She grew red again. "That Mary." Clarion covered her face trying to calm herself down. She heard a chuckle and jumped. Milori was hovering at the end of the branch.

"What did Mary tell you now?" He asked.

"Milori…" She only blushed harder remembering Mary's words. Milori chuckled again.

"You really ought to bring her with you more. She always seems to know what just to say to make you blush. I can never make you so red."

"Right, because I'm cute when I blush." Clarion said.

"Oh, terribly so. It's almost painful." Milori said landing in front of her.

"So I'm painful to look at?" Clarion said standing up. Milori grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Not in a bad way." Milori said. He kissed her. When they broke apart Clarion blinked several times.

"In what way then?" She asked. Milori laughed and hugged her tucking her head under his chin. She pulled back and frowned at him.

"I thought the kiss would get you off the topic."

"Tell me how exactly I'm painful to look at."

"In a way that you are so beautiful that I can't believe how lucky I am to be be able to see and that I hate every second I can't be with you." He said. Clarion blushed at his words and looked away. He kissed her gently on the cheek.

"It's true." he whispered to her. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world to me. Every moment I'm with you makes me hate this border more because we can't be together always." Clarion turned and looked him in the eye. She could tell he was telling the truth.

"I miss you every second we are apart. I've grown to living for the moments when I can see you." She said.

"I love you, so much." He said.

"I know, I love too." She tightened her grip on him. "I always will." They said like that for a while, until Clarion finally spoke.

"I have some news." Clarion said. Milori pulled back to look at her. "My coronation date has been set. I'm becoming the Queen."

"That's wonderful." Milori picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Milori spun until he got dizzy and fell backwards taking them both over the side. He turned over in the air and managed to right himself just above the water. He looked up and put his arms to catch Clarion. She fell perfectly into his arms, but he didn't compensate for the sudden extra weight and they both fell into the water. When they surfaced Milori spat water out of his mouth like a fountain. Clarion laughed.

"Nice catch." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, your wings aren't broken. Why couldn't you have stopped yourself before hitting the water like I did?"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't much space between the branch and the water. Plus you made me dizzy." She said.

"I was spinning too."

"Yes, but I was on the outside of the spin. I would be dizzier."

"That makes no sense."

"I'm the Queen. It doesn't have to make sense." Clarion said. Milori splashed water in her face.

"I just splashed water in your face because I'm dizzy. It doesn't have to make to sense because I'm the Lord of Winter."

"One…" Clarion splashed him back. "…you're not the Lord of Winter yet. Two..." She splashed him again. "…only the Queen gets to say nonsensical things."

"Says who?"

"Says the Queen."

"Well you're not Queen yet." He splashed her again and that started a full on splashing fight. Suddenly Clarion's head disappeared from the surface.

"Clarion?" He wadded in a circle looking for her. That was when the water under him rose up, taking him with it. He ached in the air going right over the branch and landed in the water on the other side. Clarion's head broke the surface and she shook her head sending drops of water flying everywhere. Smiling she swam over to Milori. He was floating on his back looking dazed.

"Never get in a water fight with a warm fairy, especially one who has the water talent." Clarion said.

"I'll remember that." He said looking at her. He righted himself and wadded next to her.

"We probably should get out of the water now." Clarion said.

"Oh no, we definitely should." Milori said his eyes growing wide. He pointed behind Clarion. She turned around and gasped. Neither of them had noticed that the current was slowly pulling them to a waterfall.

"Quick to the ice." He said. They swam to ice, but the ice at the edge was too thin to take their weight, it broke under them sending them back into the water. Now the current was pulling them so quickly they couldn't swim against it. They both tried to grab the ice but it wouldn't hold them. The edge was quickly getting closer.

"Clarion…" Milori called out. The water was pulling them apart.

"Milo…" Clarion disappeared under the water.

"Clarion!" He yelled out. She resurfaced in front of him gasping for air. They were right on top of the waterfall now. Milori was thrown over the edge. He landed on his back onto a root branching in front of the waterfall.

"Ah!" He slipped backwards. He grabbed the root with his left hand and caught Clarion's hand with his right. Clarion felt her stomach fall to her feet looking down water crashing below.

"Nice…catch." She said looking up at Milori. He just nodded looking very pale. He pulled her so she could grab the root then pulled himself up. They sat there for a few moments gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" MIlori asked placing his hand on Clarion's cheek.

"Yes, I think so. You?"

"I'm happy you're okay." He stood up and held his hand out for her. They slowly made their way off the root. Clarion collapsed onto the grass when they were off the root. Milori kneeled next to her.

"We are never doing that again." She said.

"Defiantly not."

"It's going to be awhile before our wings dry off." She commented looking at his wings. He turned his head to look at them. He reached back to pick one up he suddenly grunted in pain and grabbed his right side.

"Miloir!" Clarion sat up and placed her hand over his. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, just a bruise." He said standing up but he gasped in pain again and fell to one knee.

"You are not fine." She said.

"I must have taken a harder hit than I thought when I landed on that root." He said.

"Let me see."

"It's not that bad."

"Stop trying to be macho and take your shirt off."

"What!?"

"You heard me. I need to see where is damaged."

"Fine." He tried lifting off his shirt but could get his hands higher that his chest. He clutched his side again.

"Oh no, this isn't good. How high can you lift your hands?" He only managed just before shoulder height before the pain stopped him.

"You must have fractured a rib or worst. Come on." She put his left hand over her head and helped him stand.

"Where are we going?"

"First I'm taking you back to winter. You shouldn't be out of the cold. Then I'm going to get Mary." They walked back to the branch and Clarion lay him down in the snow.

"I'll be back soon." She said and kissed him on the forehead. She ran off and tried to fly but her wings were still too wet.

"Oh come one. Dry! Dry you stupid wings." She still ended up having to run all the way to Tinker's nook. Gasping for breath she burst into the workshop. She didn't care all the tinkers were looking at her strangely or that she was dripping water everywhere. She ran over to Mary's work bench. Mary jumped up when she saw Clarion.

"Clarion? What are you doing here? And why are you wet?"

"Mary, I need your help, its Milori."

"What happened?"

"Long story. Don't have the time now. We have to get medical supplies. And I should get my coat; I may need to take him back." She said all of this very fast. If Mary didn't know Clarion as well as she did she probably won't have been able to understand it.

"Slow down. I'll get your coat. You'll take too long to reach the Pixie dust tree with your wings wet. Head back to the boarder. I'll meet you there. Take Cheddar."

As soon as she said Cheddar a mouse appeared next to the two. Mary pulled both Clarion and Cheddar outside. She hooked him up to the wagon. She flew back to her house and came back with a first aid kit.

"Here." She gave Clarion the kit. "Now go. I'll meet you there."

"Thank you Mary."

"Don't thank me yet." Mary said before she flew off in the direction of the Pixie Dust tree.

"Let's go Cheddar." Clarion said and flicked the reigns. The grey mouse took off running. It wasn't long before she was back at the border. She jumped off the wagon and ran back Milori. His eyes were closed now but the pain was still visible in his face.

"Milori." She said softly. His eyes flickered open.

"You're going to be okay."

"How can I not be okay if you are next to me?" he said.

"We're going have to try lifting your shirt again."

He just nodded. Clarion slowly lifted his shirt and stifled a gasp. An awful black and purple bruise had appeared. It covered his right side a spread around to his back.

"That bad?" Milori asked looking at her face.

"No, no. It's does not look so bad."

"You're a worst liar than I am Clarion."

"But you'll be fine. I promise."

Just then Mary flew up.

"Clarion I g…oh my." She stopped when she saw the extent of the bruise. "That is horrible. What happened? Did you fall off a cliff?" She asked.

"Close." Milori said.

"Clarion, I got some herbs from the healing fairies. I think the perfect thing for this would be Arnica." She dug around in the bag she brought and pulled out acorn full of yellow paste.

"That is perfect Mary. You get it ready I'll get the bandages." Together the two fairies placed the paste and bandaged Milori.

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble for you two." Milori said as Clarion tied off the bandage.

"Don't be ridiculous. Besides, I'm used to having to fix Clarion's messes." Mary said. Milori laughed as Clarion gave Mary a look.

"Did you bring my coat?" Clarion asked. Mary nodded and reached into her bag.

"Why would you need your coat?"

"I'm taking you home."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"I'll never be able to sleep if I don't get you home safely."

"Yes, but then you'll have to come back to the border all alone. And it's after sunset. I won't have it."

"She won't be alone." Mary said. The couple looked at her. She was holding out Clarion's coat for her and thrown over her shoulder was a green coat.

"Mary?" Clarion looked at her.

"Well you think if you were crossing the border I won't have a way I could get to you. I expected you would manage to get yourself in some kind of trouble so I made one for myself, just incase."

"Mary, have I ever told you what an amazing friend you are?"

"Only every day since we met."

"Well, I'm going to start telling you twice a day, cause you are an amazing friend."

"Tell me something I don't know. Now let's get this sparrow man home."

With each of them on either side of Milori they helped him to his feet and made their way into the winter woods. A little while a later they were helping Milori into his bed. Milori grunted as he sat down.

"How do you feel?" Mary asked.

"Better. Much better. The pains almost completely gone." He said smiling, but then it vanished. "I ruined our evening." He said looking at Clarion.

"No, It's my fault we ended up so far down river."

"Yes, but I'm the reason we fell in, in the first place."

"Okay, I'm going to stop both of you right here or this is going turn into a 'whose fault it is competition'. It was a accident. Neither of you are responsible. Milori is fine now and that's what matters most." Mary said. "Now, I'm going outside." The tinker left the two of them alone.

"She really is something." Milori said. Clarion nodded and smiled.

"You know I didn't give you a proper congratulations." Milori said.

"What?"

Milori leaded forward and kissed her. "Congratulation on becoming Queen."

"Thanks. But like you said I'm not the queen yet."

"Well, I'll just tell you again when you become Queen. When is your coronation?"

"Two weeks. I'm a little a nervous." Clarion admitted.

"You shouldn't be. You will be a wonderful Queen."

"Mary said the same thing."

"You should listen to her. She is a smart fairy." Milori took Clarion's hand in his. "As are you. You will be fine."

"Thank you Milori." She said. She leaded her forehead against his. "I should go. Don't want Mary to freeze out there." She kissed him quickly.

"I'll see tomorrow at the boarder." Milori said.

"Are you sure you will be well enough?"

"They way you two took care of me I won't be surprised if I wasn't fully healed tomorrow."

"Well you won't be. It will be a few weeks before that happenes. So don't do anything stupid until you heal."

"Alright. But coming the border isn't stupid is it?"

"You'll come even if I forbid you, won't you?"

"Not seeing you would be worst than losing a wing." He said. She sighed.

"Alright, but just don't push yourself." She kissed him once more. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and went outside.

"That was quick. Was expecting to have to build a fire to survive the night." Mary said when Clarion emerged.

"Ha ha…very funny. No, I'll let him get some rest." Clarion said walking over to her friend. Mary linked their arms together.

"Well, we have a bit of a walk back to the border. Shall we."

"We shall."

* * *

So, no Milori didn't break his wing in this chapter. But this injury will have repercussions later on. The next chapter will be about the preparations for the coronation and the coronation itself. As well as Milori planning a surprise for Clarion.

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	10. Chapter 10

To Black Cat, thanks for letting me know that in the books fairies can't swim. Where I live there isn't a wide variety for fiction books and sadly I don't have access to the Disney fairy books. Normally I like to keep my stories as cannon as possible and I was going to rewrite the chapter to fix it, but I decided against it. But still thanks for informing me. And to other part of you review, yes those comments were there for a reason. It's called tragic irony, learnt about in Lit class never thought I would be writing something sad enough to use it thought.

To everyone else who comments thanks for all the love and since most of you were asking for more. I know last chapter I said this one will had the coronation but it ended up being extremely long. But never fear, the next chapter is almost finished and should be up later today.

* * *

Clarion flew into the Queen's study.

"You called for me your Majesty?"

"Yes, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"This wouldn't be about the badgers, would it?"

"No, this is about the winter fairy."

"What…I…how…what are you talking about?"

"Are you really going to try and hide it from me?"

Clarion tried to look confused but she knew it was useless. "How did you know?"

"Dear, it is very hard to keep something from the Queen. You'll discover this soon enough." Annalisa said with a small smile. Clarion looked at her feet felling her cheeks heat up.

"So…" The queen continued "are you going to tell me?"

"Well, it's complicated." She said.

"We have tea and time." The queen sat down and gestured to the seat next to her. Clarion sat down. "How about you start from the beginning?" She suggested. Clarion took a breath.

"It started a couple weeks ago, we meet at the border purely by accident and we became friends. We met there every sunset."

"You became just friends."

"Amm, well maybe our relationship is a little more than platonic." Clarion said softly. Queen Annalisa smiled softly before speaking.

"Who knows of your…relationship?"

"Mary, of course. And one of Milori's friends. Dewey, he's the keeper of fairy knowledge."

"I see. Clarion I can tell you care deeply about him. He was the reason for your distressed trip to Tinker's nook yesterday, was it?"

"Yes." Clarion replied softly.

"My dear, I only want the best for you, but you realize there is no easy outcome for this situation."

"Believe me, I know." Clarion said.

"I wouldn't want anything to become a distraction for you."

"No! I would never let anything get in the way of my duties. I know my duty is firstly to Pixie Hollow." She said. "Does this mean you are postponing my coronation?"

"No, my dear. I actually had an inkling of your relationship before I decided it was time for you to take to the crown."

"You did?"

Queen Annalisa nodded. "Yes, and I also know you will put Pixie Hallow first no matter what?"

"Then why…"

"I asked you about him because, are you sure you want this kind of relationship? You can barely see him as is and it will become even more difficult when you take the crown. And it is dangerous as is for either of you to venture so close to the border."

Queen Annalisa didn't seem to know she had crossed the border altogether. She decided to it keep that way. But she sighed and stood up and walked over to the window. She could see in the distance the winter woods and Glacier Mount. She smiled at the memory of being there herself.

"Clarion?" Queen Annalisa voice brought her out her thoughts. She looked back at her.

"I don't have a choice in the matter." She said answering the queen's last question. "I can't stop the way I feel. Trust me, when we first meet I tried. I knew falling for him could be potentially disastrous. It didn't work. I fell still. I couldn't stop loving him….even if I wanted too."

Queen Annalisa smiled sadly. "I remember what it was like to be young and in love."

"You were in love your Majesty?"

"That is a story for another time. I won't stop you from seeing him. I have a feeling that I can't."

"Thank you."

"You should get going. You have much to do." Queen Annalisa said. Clarion gave her a quick bow before flying out to attend to her other duties. With the coronation she was busier than ever. A few hours later however she did have one thing on her to-do list that she was looking forward too. She flew into Thinker's nook and up to the workshop. Near the top she found Mary.

"Your Majesty." Mary said with a bow. Clarion rolled her eyes.

"Mary, you are the last person who will have to address me as 'your majesty'. And please do not bow."

"Well, you're not just my friend any more. I have to treat you as such."

"I hope this doesn't mean you won't come to my rescue anymore."

"I will anyways come to your rescue. That's what thinkers are for. We fix thinks." Mary said. Clarion smiled.

"Well, Fairy Mary how comes the plans for the coronation?"

"Smoothly as rainbow slide. It couldn't be going better. We are ahead of schedule."

"You know I can't remember the last time we went rainbow sliding."

"I think it was before I officially took over the tinker section. Well, there are many things we will be no longer be doing." Mary said. "Do you remember how mad Glimmer was when she saw what we did to her rainbow?"

"She sent a swarm of fireflies after us." Clarion said laughing. Mary laughed as well.

"You should get going." Mary said when they had finally stopped. "I believe you are required for measurements for your coronation gown."

"You're right. I'll see you Mary." Clarion fluttered off.

Milori was pacing in the library while Dewey was writing a chapter for another of his books.

"Dew, what am I going to do? Clarion's coronation is in two weeks.

"Get her a nice gift. The fairies like gifts. Why not an ice carving?"

"One, it would melt in the warm seasons, two, I can't get her something every winter sparrow man gives his girlfriend."

"Why not? Other than the melting thing. You are a winter sparrow man and she is your girlfriend."

"Dew, she's special. More than special. I need to be able to show her how much I care for her." Milori said. He waited for a response but got none.

"Dew?" Still none. "Dewey!"

"Give me a sec, for frost sake. Let me finish this chapter." He replied not looking up from his parchment. Curious Milori drifted behind him and began to read.

"Wingology. Glowing wings. Wings glow?"

"Well, I've never seen it, but there's a theory that is two fairies are b…"

"Dewey you can tell me later. I just had an idea." Milori said suddenly.

"For Clarion's gift?"

"Yes. Your book gave me the idea. Wings!"

"Wings? Doesn't she already have some?"

"No Dew, listen. Clarion come over here by protecting her wings from the cold. If we can figure out a way to protect my wings from the warm then I can go over to her side. I could go to her coronation!" Milori was grinning from ear to ear. "Then we can be together. Always." He was practically dancing now.

"Don't want to break your ice, but how are you going to do that?"

"Don't know yet. But I'm sure with your help I can figure it out."

"I don't know Milori, it does not sound so easy."

"Dew we have to figure it out. This would solve everything for me and Clarion."

"Alright. I'll help."

"Thanks Dew." He jumped into the air and flew to the door.

"Oie! Where are you going?"

"It's almost sundown."

"But I thought we were going to work on getting you to the warm seasons."

"Get started on it. I'll be back as soon I see Clarion." He called back.

"Milori…" but he was gone. "As soon as he sees Clarion?" Dewey said to himself. "Well I won't see him until tomorrow." He turned back to his book and began writing again.

Milori was riding on an ice board because, of his side, he couldn't fly for very long periods of time. When he saw Clarion already sitting there waiting for him, he flew forwards and swopped her up, kissing her quickly.

"Milori…mmh." She didn't have time to say anything else before she was kissing back. "What's gotten into you?" She said when he pulled back.

"I'm just really happy to see you." He said placing her down. She smiled.

"Well, it looks like your side is felling better."

"Much. Thanks to you and Mary. It still isn't the prettiest thing to look at but, other than that I can't complain. Other than not being able to fly very far."

"Just take it easy, remember. You wouldn't want to make it worst."

"No, not at all." He said. He placed his hand against her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb against her skin. "You look tired." He said.

"I am. Been busy all day."

"The coronation."

Clarion nodded and leaned against him. "I'm glad I can just relax right now. I feel like I've been flying around all day." She said. They sat down and he pulled her against him so her back was against his chest. She hummed softly as he messaged her shoulders. "That feels good." She said softly laying her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes. But after a little while she jerks up.

"What's wrong?"

"I nodded off." She said. He smiled and pulled against her against him again.

"It's alright, you can sleep if you want." He said. She shook her head.

"No, that would be rude." She said. But even as she said the tiredness in her voice was evident.

"Shush, close your eyes." He said. "It's fine. You must be tired. I won't mind." He said. This time she just nodded, closing her eyes. It was long before she drifted off again. Milori smiled as he watched her. He kissed her forehead and sighed as he listened to the steady sound of her breathing. He knew he had to find a way for them to be together.

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be up today.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	11. Chapter 11

As I promise the next chapter.

* * *

Clarion awoke to Milori gently calling her. Her eyes flutter opened and she looked around. He head was lying in Milori's lap and her hair had become undone and he was gently running his fingers through it. She looked up him.

"Good morning." He said smiling down at her.

"What are you talking about, the sun hasn't set yet." She said rubbing her eyes. He chuckled.

"Look again." He said. It was only then she realized the sun was on the wrong side to be dusk.

"I sleep all night?" She asked shocked.

"You must have had a hard day yesterday."

"You stayed out here all night. Why didn't you wake me?" She said sitting up.

"You looked too peaceful to disturb." He said. Her heart melted. She shook her head, smiling.

"I'm not sure if I should hit you for being so silly or kiss you for being so sweet." She said.

"The second option sounds like a good choice." He said. She laughed but still leaned forward and kissed him. It ended much too quickly for both of them.

"I have to go. Another day of preparations." She said. He nodded and kissed her forehead, then her nose.

"I'll see you this evening." She stood up and left with a fleeting glance over her shoulder, giving him that radiant smile one more time.

* * *

Clarion flew into her room to find Mary there.

"Oh, there you are. No need to ask where you were." She said with a grin. Clarion tried to suppress her own grin.

"It's not like that." She said.

"Sure…" Mary said dragging out the word.

"Really, I feel asleep that's all."

Mary made a sound of agreement and nodded. But the look in her eye told Clarion she didn't believe her.

"Why are you here Mary? Other than to patronize me that is."

"I would never patronize you, laugh at you maybe. But never patronize." Mary said causing Clarion to roll her eyes. "Here, I have some things to add to you to-do list." She said passing her a parment. Clarion frowned.

"Really, more things." She groaned.

"Sorry, but that's the way it is. I have to get going."

"What you just got here?"

"No, you just here. I was here waiting for you to say good bye to your love bird. I have things that need to get done. As do you. Get changed and get going." Mary said leaving the room. Clarion sighed and looked at the list Mary gave her. She sighed. This is not going to be fun two weeks.

And it was not a fun two weeks. With everything that was going in Pixie Hollow is was a wonder that any fairy managed to get any sleep at all. Let alone of Clarion. She ended up falling asleep at the border almost every night and despite telling Milori to wake her up if she did fall asleep he let her sleep.

Before everyone knew it was the day before the coronation. The Pixie dust tree was flurry of action. Fairies flying about. There were presently seven fairies that had to be sent to the healing fairies because of mid-air crashes. Fairy Mary herself was moving faster than several fast-flying fairies combined.

Clarion had taken refuge in the study off from the queen's room. She was supposed to be writing her speech that she would give tomorrow. Needless to say she had procrastinated and was starting to freak out. She sent a messenger to call Mary.

The fairy flew in with an abacus and several rolls of parchment and leaves.

"Mary, I need your help."

"What else is new? But can it wait? I still had so much to get done."

"I haven't written my speech yet."

"What? What were you doing the past two weeks?"

"Well, it's not like I was sitting back twiddling my thumbs. I've been busy too. Plus, I'm not good with this stuff. Please help me."

"Alright, let me see what you have so…" A ladybug flew in the room and handed a leaf to Mary. She quickly read what was written and gasped.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Clarion, but I have to do. Massive paint spill. Wrong colored butterfly's all over the place." She flew out of the room.

"But Mary…" Clarion sighed and looked at the parchment. Suddenly an idea hit her. She flew to her room and grabbed her coat then flew to the border.

* * *

Milori tried moving around with an ice block tied to his back, but it only resulted with him falling on his back and Dewey burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing and untie me from this thing." He said.

"Face it Milori, any block of ice big enough to keep to cold of a long period of time is just too big to carry." Dewey said untying him from the ice. He sighed and sat on the ice.

"But the coronation is tomorrow." He said with a huff.

"I'm sorry, but it just doesn't look like you're going to be attending." Dewey said. Milori started looking through the books Dewey had taken out for research.

"There must be something." He said.

"Hello?"

Both Milori and Dewey jumped.

"That's Clarion." Milori said.

"What's she doing here?"

"Don't know."

"Dewey?" Clarion called again. Dewey and Milori flew around the large stacks of books and spotted Clarion by the door.

"Clarion?" Milori called. Clarion jumped a little and turned towards them. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" He asked. He landed lightly next to her.

"Yes, well no. Not exactly. I need Dewey's help." She said.

"My help?"

"Ah….yes. See, I need to write a speech for tomorrow, but I got nothing. Mary's too busy to help me, so I thought I would ask you."

"You came all the way here, to ask him to help you write a speech." Milori said.

"I'm despite. I'm horrible at this kind of stuff." She said, her cheeks glowing. Milori laughed.

"Well, you came to the right place. There isn't a better fairy you could have come too." Dewey said puffing out his chest.

"You'll help me write my speech."

"Of course. Besides it's not like I had anything to do. I was just listening to Milori harp about not being able to spend more time with you." Dewey said. Milori let out an exasperated sigh while Clarion giggled.

"Thank you Dewey, I owe you one." Clarion said. Milori frowned; he did not like the idea of Dewey and Clarion working together. It left to much opportunity for him to tell stories and not the good kind of stories, the kind of stories that would make him want to hide in a snow drift.

"I'm not sure…" Milori began, but Dewey predicted what he was going to say.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; I won't say anything that'll embarrass you." Dewey said.

"I really need help." Clarion pleaded. Milori frowned for a moment.

"Alright, but I swear Dewey, if she hears one story about me I'll feed you to a lynx." Milori said.

"No you wouldn't." Dewey said, guiding Clarion to his study.

"Okay, I won't. But if you do say anything….I'll…I'll…do something that will make you regret tell her anything." Milori called as they disappeared around the corner. He heard Dewey's voice float back

"He can't give threats like you can Clarion. That one you have the other day- were you swore never to kiss him- pure genius. You should here the things he mumbles about you when he falls asleep in his studies…"

Milori groaned. He was torn, we wanted to follow them to keep a lid on Milori's mouth, but he also wanted to try looking for a way he could cross. With the coronation tomorrow, he decied that, just this once he would let Dewey go. But the Keeper was getting a piece of his mind about what should be kept between friends later.

Milori went back up to where all their books where and began scanning them again. He would find it, if it was the last thing he did, he would find out how to cross.

* * *

It was hours later when Clarion and Dewey finially emerged. Clarion was beaming from ear to ear and thanking Dewey, hundred times over.

"Dewey, I can never repay you. This is amazing. I would have never been able to do it without you. Thank you so much." Clarion said clutching the speech to her chest. Dewey blushed slightly.

"It was nothing. You did all the ground work really. I just touched it up."

"Oh, you did more than that, the way you write, I would have never thought to phase somethings the way you did."

"Sure you would, why I bet, if you had had the time…" Dewey's remark was cut off by a cry. Clarion and Dewey looked at each other. They walking into the next room to see Milori flipping in the air, he threw up a book and caught it, yelling out happily. He turned and spotted Clarion and Dewey looking at him, both of them had their mouths slightly opened and an eyebrow raised.

"Hey…guys. Finished already?"

They both just nodded.

"You didn't by chance see what I just did, did you?"

They nodded again.

"Right….of course you did." He landed lightly in front of them.

"What was that about?" Clarion asked.

"Don't ask." He said. "Did your speech work out?"

"Oh, it's marvelous. Dewey is a miracle worker."

"Well, I won't quite that far, but he is good." Milori said. Dewey frowned at him.

"Come on. It's getting late, I'll walk you back you the border." Milori said. He lead her outside, over her shoulder she called thank you to Dewey again. She exited the library and Miloir turned to Dewey.

"Can I take that you found a way? Given your reaction." Dewey asked.

"It's not fool proof, but I think it will work. I wrote it down in here." Milori handed him the book. "Look at it and when I get back you can get your opinion."

* * *

Milori and Clarion walked back to the border, Clarion read her speech for Milori, who approved greatly. When they reached the border Clarion was going to sit down but Milori stopped her.

"No, you should go home. Get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, if you stay you will probably end up falling asleep anyway."

Clarion sighed, "You are probably right."

"Probably? I'm defiantly right." He kissed her brow. "Go on. You need the rest."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. She left, a little reluctantly. Milori partly flew, partly ran back to the library.

"Milori, I'm not sure this will work. Frost will melt faster than ice." Dewey said when Milori came in.

"But if I wrap it in leaves."

"It will melt faster."

"No, it won't. It will stay."

"How are you so sure? This is too risky. I can't let you do this."

"Sorry Dewey, your help or not tomorrow I'm putting an extra thick layer of frost on my wings and crossing."

"But what could possibly make think that frost will work."

"It can insulate itself. If I do it in layers then the air will help it from melting."

"It sounds good in theory, but this is one of those things that is only good on paper."

"No, it is not!"

"Milori, you are not thinking straight."

"No you are just being judgmental." Milori said standing to his full height. Dewey took a step back.

"You are letting yourself be blinded. If you do this, you will kill yourself. I won't help you." Dewey said.

"Fine! Don't help!" Milori flew out of the library.

* * *

"You ready?" Mary asked.

"No." Clarion said, wring her hands.

"Yes you are." Mary said. Clarion sighed and just nodded. Mary went to the entrance and nodded to a fairy. She nodded back and raised a trumpet; a line of fairies followed her lead and raised theirs. As the fan fair began Clarion walked out. She almost turned and ran back inside.

Every fairy in Pixie Hollow was there. She slowly flew forward to the platform where Queen Annalisa stood with the ministers of the seasons. She landed lightly in front of them and curtsied then turned to the audience.

She knelt down. Each minister read part of the vow she had to take to become Queen. The last part was read by Queen Annalisa herself.

"Do you Clarion vow to rule Pixie Hollow with a kind and just heart? Vow to treat each and every fairy with the respect they deserve? And vow to protect this land as long as you shall rule?"

"I so solemnly vow." Clarion said. She felt as the crown was placed on her head. Was it her imagination or was it extremely heavy.

"Rise, Clarion, Queen of Pixie Hollow."

She did as all the fairies burst into a round of applause. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mary blow her nose into a handkerchief. A small smile graced her lips, then as the reality of what just happened sunk in, it grew bigger.

"Time for your speech my dear. Are you ready?" Annalisa asked. Clarion nodded and moved forwards. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth when someone screamed. Everyone looked around wildly. Mary flew forward and hovered next to Clarion.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"No clue." Clarion said. They could now see at the back of the crowd the fairies were most active. They both flew forward along with several others.

"Someone's collapsed!" A fairy yelled.

"Healing fairies! We need healing fairies!"

"He's a winter fairy!"

That stopped Clarion dead in the air.

* * *

And the dreaded moment has come. Their goodbye. The next chapter should be the last for this story.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	12. Chapter 12

This the last chapter of this story. It's been wonderful writing this story. I hope you enjoy the ending as much as you have enjoyed the rest of this story.

* * *

"NO!" Clarion flew forward. She landed pushing anyone out of her way. Some little part of her said she shouldn't be so rude. But she couldn't hear that part over every other part of her that was yelling and crying in fear. She jumped through the last of the fairies and her feet gave away. It was him.

She fell to her knees next to him.

"No! Milori wake up! This is not funny." She looked around wildly. "Get some healing fairies now!" She yelled. Three ran forward but just stood next to him.

"What are you just standing there for!?"

"Your Majesty….we don't know how to treat a winter fairy." One of them said. "We don't what he needs."

Clarion felt the anger swell in her chest. "Do something! NOW!"

"Clarion!" Mary's voice brought Clarion out of her tantrum. "They can't do anything. We need to get him back to winter." Mary said. She turned to a fast flying fairy.

"Go get a stretcher. And three more fast flying fairies." Mary said her voice ringing with authority. He flew off as quickly as he could. She knelt next to Clarion.

"He's going to be fine. We'll make sure of it." She said placing a hand on Clarion shoulder. Clarion just nodded. She was looking at Milori. His face had become red, which was not good for a winter fairy. She took his hand in hers.

"Please Milori. Hold on, just a little bit longer." She whispered. He was no responding. Below his eyelids his eyes were flickering. The fairy returned with three more. They placed the stretcher on the ground next to Milori. Together they moved to lift him onto it. As they lifted him his back became visable and everyone who could see gasped. Clarion clapped a hand over her mouth as a sob escaped out.

His right wing was broken.

"No…no." Clarion felt the tears begin to overflow. The fast flying fairies got him on to the stretcher and lifted him.

"Get him to the border, quickly as possible." Mary said. Clarion was shaking now.

"His wing…this is impossible…he can't…" She shoulders with shaking with each sod.

"Clarion," Mary said softly. "Come on let's go." They stood up and followed after the fairies that had taken Milori. As they came up on the border they slowed down.

"Why are you stopping?" Clarion yelled.

"Clarion, you can't ask them to cross for you."

"But if we don't he's going to die." Clarion was hysterical. Mary tried to calm her down.

"We'll figure something out. I promise."

"We don't have time to figure something out!"

"You won't have to."

Mary and Clarion turned to the border. Dewey was hovering there with six other fairies.

"Dewey?" Clarion asked.

"I expected something like this to happen. We'll take him from here." Dewey said, addressing the last past to the fast flying fairies. They nodded and handed over the stretcher to the fairies with Dewey. Two instantly began checking Milori. They all flew further into the winter woods. Clarion flew after them, but Dewey flew in front of her blocking her path.

"Oh no, you don't" He said.

"I'm staying with him."

"Not without your coat you are." Dewey said. He pushed her back to the warm side.

"I'm not leaving him!" She tried to push pass him but Mary grabbed Clarion.

"He's right, if you cross the border as you are, it is going leave you in the same position as Milori. We'll go get your coat then you can cross."

"But if something happens to him…" Clarion was crying even harder now, still fighting against Dewey and Mary.

"Clarion please, be reasonable." Mary said. She turned to the fast flying fairies. "One of you go to her room. You will find two winter coats, you can't miss them. Bring them back here, as quickly as you can." One of them flew off.

Clarion was still fighting her friends' grips.

"Please, please promise he will be okay." She whispered desperately. She couldn't see the fairies who had taken Milori anymore. Every beat of her heath felt like another count. Another moment she wasn't with Milori. Another moment when he could…

"H…he….has to..has to be okay." Her voice was shaking as much as she was. She was cold, but she knew it wasn't from the winter wind. The other fairy had returned with the coats.

"Your Majesty." He offered it to her, but before he had even finished the word 'your' she had grabbed it and was running across the border. She was putting on the coat even as she ran.

"Clarion, wait!" Mary called after her. She took her coat, put it and followed. She and Dewey struggled to catch up, which was saying something since Dewey could fly.

Clarion didn't care the snow was numbing her feet, since she didn't have on the boots Mary had made. She didn't care the wind was freezing her tears on her cheeks. She didn't care she had fallen over several times. She only slowed somewhat when she reached the Pixie dust root and realized she didn't know where to go.

Mary and Dewey caught up to her. Mary bent over gasping for breath.

"Where is he?" Clarion asked Dewey.

"They would have taken him to the sick bay. This way." Dewey took the lead. They soon came across a ice building. They ran inside. Clarion instantly ran down the corridor.

"Hey, she can't do that!" The receptionist yelled.

"It's impossible to stop her now." Mary said, she was on her knees gasping for breath.

"Also, she's the queen. I think she can." Dewey said. The other fairies all turned in the direction Clarion that gone. She was running into the every room looking for Milori. In one of the last rooms she ran into a flurry of action. Several winter healing fairies where moving about. Through the movement she saw him. Lying on the bed, looking so weak and fragile.

"Miloir!" She move forward but was stopped by two of the fairies.

"Please, your Majesty. We are doing everything we can, but we need to leave. You will only be in the way." One of them said.

"He's going to be okay. Isn't he. He will be fine." The tears were running down her face again. She couldn't bear to see him like this.

"We are going to do everything possible." He answered. He led her outside where Mary and Dewey were standing. She collapsed into Mary's arms crying.

"It's going to be okay. He's were he can get help." She said trying to console her.

"But we don't how long he was in the warm seasons. What if it's too late?"

"It's not. He's going to be fine." Mary said. She secretly hoped her words would be true. The three of them only had to wait about half an hour, but to Clarion it felt much longer. The healing fairies walked looking exhausted. Clarion jumped to her feet. When one of them smiled at her she knew he was going to be alright. She collapsed right where she was crying tears of joy. Mary hugged her while Dewey spoke to the fairy.

"He's going to be fine. We managed to cool him down again. Although he probably isn't going to wake up for a while. And there is nothing we can do for his wing, as you know."

"Can I go see him?" Clarion asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, you can stay as long as you want your Majesty."

"I'll go back to the warm seasons. Handle the mess we left back there." Mary said.

"Thank you Mary. I'll come as soon as I can."

"Take all the time you need." Mary said.

"What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" Clarion said hugging Mary.

"Nothing. No one can really deserve me; those who do have me are just extremely lucky." Mary said. Clarion gave a laugh, the tears still on her cheeks.

"Hey, he's going to be fine."Mary said. Clarion nodded. Mary left. Dewey and Clarion went to Milori's room. He was still looking weak, but not as much as before. Clarion sat down on a chair next to his bed.

"Dewey, what was he doing in the warm seasons?" Clarion asked.

"What do you think? He wanted to surprise you. He's being looking for a way he can cross the border."

"He has?" Clarion looked at Dewey

"Yeah. He's been obsessed trying to find a way. He though he had found a way that could work but obviously it didn't work."

Clarion shifted her gaze back to Milori. She brushed her hand against his cheek.

"Why would he do that? Risk everything like that?"

"Because he loves you. He said if he could find a way then you two could be together, truly together."

Clarion looked back Dewey, she face was painted with several emotions, the most visible one was shock. "He…he said that?" Dewey just nodded. Clarion looked back at Milori, this time her gaze was a little sadder.

"Milori….this happen because of me." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. All this time, I was just thinking about the coronation…but you…you were only thinking about us." She leaded forward and rest her head against his.

"Clarion, will you be okay on your own? I have my own mess to handle." Dewey said after a moment. Clarion nodded.

"I'll come back later. If he wakes will you send a message to me?"

Clarion nodded again. Dewey left her. She sighed as she looked Milori. She took his hand in hers and pressed her lips against the knuckles. She sat next to him, watching the snow fall outside the window and the sun get lower in the sky. After a while she got up to stretch her legs and moved over to the window. Some flakes drifted inside from the open window. She watched the sky became red and orange indicating it was sunset. Milori groaned from the bed drawing Clarion's attention.

She moved back to his side and sat on the edge. His eyes flickered open, taking a few moments to focus. He smiled up at her. She smiled back.

"What a sight to wake up to." He said. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. We barely managed to get you back here in time. If Dewey wasn't waiting at the border, I don't want to think about what might have happened."

"Dewey was waiting at the border?"

"Yes. He said he expected something like this to happen."

"He did try to convince me not to do it, I didn't listen." Milori said.

"And there is more…" She trailed off. He looked at her.

"Tell me." He said when she didn't continue.

"You…you broke a wing." Clarion said softly. He eyes grew wide and sat up, looking behind him. But he knew it was true before he even saw it. He didn't say anything for a while. But then he looked at Clarion.

"It doesn't matter to me. It's just a wing. I can learn to live without it. Besides, I have you. You are more important to me that anything."

She didn't say anything, but tears began to form in her eyes. "What is it?" He asked lifting his hand to her face.

"It's just…" She threw her arms around him. "I was so worried." She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I broke my promise huh?" He said running his hands in her hair.

"The one where you wouldn't make me worry and the one where you won't do anything stupid."

"Okay I broke my promis_es_. But in my defense at the time I didn't realize that crossing the border would be stupid." He said with a laugh. Clarion leaned back.

"This isn't funny!" She said.

"Okay. You're right. I broke my promises and that is inexcusable."

"This isn't about the stupid promises." Clarion said. Milori face became more serious.

"Clarion?"

"Milori, while you were unconscious I thought about….a lot of things. I've been thinking about them a lot...but today more than ever."

Milori looked at her. "Thought about what, exactly?"

She looked at him the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I can't do this." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I can't do this…us."

"Don't say that." He brought his hands up to her cheek, but she pulled away.

"You know it too. We can't really be together."

"We can find a way to be together." Milori said.

"How!? It's being this way since the beginning of Pixie Hollow. Winter fairies and warm fairies separated. It's not like they decided to make it that way, it's not like anyone wanted it that way. If no one has found a way to cross safely then they will never find a way."

"But you found a way. Your coat…"

"Can only last me so long. And only let me do so much. I can't fly here. And if it gets too cold even with the coat I won't survive. And you know I can't always come here."

"You won't have to! I'll find a way to cross to the warm seasons!"

"If you haven't yet, you really think that you ever will."

"Clarion…" His voice was breaking. "Don't do this." He looked down, his hands gripping the blanket.

"I don't want to do this. But…but I have too. You know it too." Clarion said. Milori didn't answer.

"It isn't right. For us…or Pixie Hollow. We both have responsibilities. We can't just think about ourselves."

"I always put my fairies first!" Milori said.

"How much of your duties that you done the past two weeks?"

"That's not fair…"

"You're right. It's not fair. It's not fair to you that you can't come to the warm seasons. It's not fair to me that I can't be with you. And it's not fair to everyone else if we are always thinking of someway to be together or thinking of the next time we can meet at the border."

"Clarion…"

"You know it true."

He did, but didn't want to admit it. He bit his lip looking at her.

"After what happened today, I realized that crossing the border, either way, is not safe. We have to lead by example. If we encourage it, then we are placing others at risk."

"Where is all this coming from? Just because you got the crown you are suddenly…"

"That's not true. I've been thinking about this constantly. And I believe so have you."

"We can find a way." He said. "Please…Clarion, I'm begging you. Don't do this." He said softly.

"If there were any other way, you know in a heartbeat I would take it. But we can't be together. It's too dangerous. I know you won't anyone to go through what you did today."

Milori nodded, he would never wish this on anyone.

"I think…I think in a way we knew this had to happen. We can't be together. Not like this. It's too painful for me." Clarion took Milori hands in hers, tears where running down her cheeks. Milori didn't look at her.

"Milori…say something."

"You're right. I wish…you weren't. But I've know it too." He said, still not looking at her. After a while a Clarion stood up. Milori looked at her.

"You're leaving?"

"There is no more reason for me to stay here. I don't think I could bare it for much longer." Clarion said.

Milori jumped to his feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her. He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her, trying to convey every emotion, every feeling he had for her into that one kiss. When she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss he knew she understood and he understood everything she was trying to tell him. They broke apart, tears running down Clarion's face.

"I will always love you. That is never going change, no matter how many seasons come and go." Clarion said.

"My heart belonged to you the moment I saw you at the border. It will belong to you forever."

Clarion stepped back quickly, leaving the room. She ran, not looking back. The winter fairies all gave odd stares as she hurried outside. Few of them noticed the tears trailing down her face. Some were tempted to follow but that was forgotten when everyone's attention was drawn by the bloodcurdling cry that echoed from Milori's room.

* * *

The next day in the Pixie dust tree Mary was speechless. She looked at the paper in hands, then at Clarion.

"This…this is…You really want to do this?" She asked. She couldn't believe what Clarion had decide to do. Clarion just nodded.

"It is better this way. Safer this way." Clarion said. "Make sure everyone becomes aware of this rule. No fairy shall cross the border again."

* * *

Dewey walked into Milori's room. The sparrow man was studying from one of his books.

"What do you want Keeper?"

_Keeper? He never calls me Keeper…I knew he had become more distant…but this is unbelievable . _

"I just wanted to inform you Queen Clarion has decreed a new rule. It needs your consent." Dewey passed him the parchment. He didn't even look at it.

"I gave it my consent already." He said.

"Very well." Dewey said. He left without another word.

* * *

Pixie Hollow was never the same after that, but time went on and as more fairies arrived over the years, the tale of Clarion was forgotten by many. Until it only remained fresh in the minds of two. Who, no matter how much time past, always felt the wounds on their hearts.

Until a certain Tinker Fairy was brave enough to break the rule and cross the border.

* * *

And thus the story comes to close. I would like to thank everyone who supported this story; it was a pleasure to be able to share this with you. I have another story planned, set during the 'Secret of the Wings' another one that is a direct sequel to 'A Winter's Day'. However I might not write those for a while. I've neglected other of my stories for too long. I hope you understand.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
